starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fuego
thumb|right|250px|La armadura de Darth Vader fue encendida en llamas después de su muerte. El fuego fue un proceso en el cual una sustancia (un gas, por ejemplo), reaccionaba con oxígeno en el ambiente''Alphabet Squadron'' para dar calor, luz y otros productos de reacción como humo.Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate Los Jedi usaban fuego para propósitos ceremoniales; Qui-Gon Jinn fue creado durante su funeral en Naboo,[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episode I La Amenaza Fantasma]] también lo fue la armadura de Darth Vader durante su funeral en Endor.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Vader había sido previamente quemado vivo por fuego en los ríos de lava en Mustafar.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Los soldados clon lanzallamas usaron lanzallamas contra geonosianos durante la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis. Los soldados lanzallamas de la Primera Orden usaron lanzallamas incineradores D-93 para quemar la aldea de Tuanul.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Apariciones * *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *''Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episode I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part V'' * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 21: Fortress Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episode IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Phasma'' *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Captain Phasma 1'' * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Sustancias